Birthday Break-up
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: It's Christopher Wilde's birthday. All he wants to do is spend some time with his amazing girlfriend Jessica Olsen. When Jess's sister and her friend Kasandra invite themselves, things get outta hand. (BTW I made up Kasandra because Sara got mad at her other friend for being rude to her sister...)
1. Chapter 1

**Christophers POV **

I can't wait. My birthday is next week, and Jessica promised she would come visit. I'm so excited that I haven't shut up for the past hour.

**Jessicas POV**

Next week I'm going to stay with my boyfriend Christopher Wilde for his birthday. I am just super happy. Right now I'm packing my bag. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Sara and her bratty "BFF". I need to get Chris a present and they just love shopping. Normally I wouldn't go with Sara, but I needed a ride. THE NEXT MORNING (still Jess's POV) Of course Sara's friend wants to go to the new mall thats an hour drive. I'm sitting in the back as usual, while they blab on about how much they love my boyfriend. "OMG! Did you hear Chris got his beautiful hair cut?" My sister screamed. "I DID HEAR THAT! I also heard that the barber just threw out his hair like he was just some ordinary guy." They went on about my boyfirends hair for about 5 minutes until I finally said, "I'm staying with Chris for a week. I can just ask him for a piece each of you..."

Sara's Friend - "You'd really do that for us?"

Sara - "Of course she will. And we can make sure, by going with her."

Me - "NO! I can get you girls some hair, but it'll cost you."

Sara's Friend - "Are you serious? How much?"

Sara - "Kasandra! She's gonna get it for us for free. Or we can come get it ourselves. Right Jess?"

Me - "No way! You're not coming and invading Chris's privacy for some stupid hair. Especially not on his birthday!"

Sara - "You're staying for his birthday? We need to dress super cute."

Kasandra - "Imagine this, a hot pink dress with a flower on the left shoulder. A matching headband. And finally, tan knit sandals."

Sara - "Oooooohhh, I saw that outfit in blue at Blue."

Me - "STOP! NO! You're not coming!"

Sara - "Do you want a ride to the airport? You know the hour drive?"

I just shook my head. I couldn't believe my own sister is blackmailing me. Besides, how's she gonna afford a ticket. After shopping in a new mall, she will have $0.

**Christophers POV**

I am still super excited about Jess coming. I am setting up her room, for while she's staying here. I'm only cleaning up one room because she's only one person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christopher's POV**

At the airport. I'm waiting on a bench in public... in a diguise. Jess is gonna hate me, but I didn't want everyone here to make a big deal about CHRISTOPHER WILDE AT MY AIRPORT WITH ME! You know, that reaction. I heard a lady at the front desk say into the mic "Flight 237 has just arrived." That was Jess' plane! I jumped up off the seat and ripped the hat off, then I pulled the old ratty sweater off, and walked over to the gateway she'd be coming from. Then, the worst thing happened "Sarah? What are you doing here? Where's Jess?"

Sarah - "Didn't Jess tell you we were coming?"

Chris - "WHAT! Where's Jessica."

Sarah - "Oh, she's getting our bags..."

Chris - "You guys-"

Sarah - "*Hem*"

Chris - "Sorry, you girls can't carry your own luggage?"

Sarah - "What color is your favorite guitar?"

Chris - "Ugh, I'm getting no where with you." I whined and stomped off to find my girlfriend.

**Jessica's POV**

I was carrying 5 suitcases somehow. 1 mine and 2 Sarah and Kasandra each. Then of course I'm also carrying Sarah's make-up bag, and the Christopher Wilde merchandise bag. Just when I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone knocking over the 5,000 things I was carrying. "Oh, I'm so sorry- oh hey." I looked up to see my handsome, amazing, boyfriend. And he wasn't wearing a disguise! Yay! "Jessica. You brought Sarah and her friend?" was the first thing he said to me. What a jerk! I fly across the country to see him on his birthday, and his first words to me are "Jessica. You brought Sara and her friend?" I knew that they were totally obsessed with him, but I _wanted _to see him. I _needed _to see him.

Great I turn to see my idiotic sister and her friend with beach umbrellas and lawn chairs heading our direction. The last thing I wanted was to be embarassed by the only two girls here carrying tanning equipment. Maybe I should have mentioned that we were staying at his winter lodge in Canada. I bet all she brought were her bikinis'. I snatched Christopher Wildes' wrist and practically dragged him to the car. We were so close to getting away, until Sarah opened the back door. She made her friend sit there, then she opened my door and literally threw me in the backseat. She sat in the passenger seat next to MY boyfriend.

When we finally arrived at our destination, Chris threw a fit about Kasandra and Sarah being there. He had to clean up another room for them, because he only had one ready for us. Almost right after we got there we ate dinner. Eveything seemed so plain, normal, and boring. I expected at least a few cameras, some popperazi, and maybe a couple fans. Man! I was hopeing for a little drama.


End file.
